My Strength
by Enigmatic Wayfarer
Summary: When Hermione goes to meet Ginny with a brand new ring on her finger, Ginny presses her to retell the story of how Hermione ended up with her hero. One shot for Hermione and Harry


**It's been so long since I've posted anything that I feel like I've forgotten how to do it! **

**Of course I don't own any of this, for I am not the lovely and talented J.K, however much I may wish to be.**

**Thank you for taking the first step; you've at least opened my story. The next three steps are as follows:**

** Read It**

** Enjoy It**

** Review It**

**That is, only if you wanted to… **

**My Strength**

'Sorry I'm late!' Hermione said in a rushed voice, sitting heavily on the seat across from Ginny at the small table. The younger with looked questioningly at her friend. 'Work was horrible today.'

'Long shift?' She enquired, looking up as the waiter made his way over with their drinks.

'The longest. _Five_ witches came in to St. Mungos this morning, alone and in labour.' Hermione said breathlessly as she gratefully took her glass from the waiter. 'Thanks for ordering for me.'

'No worries.' Ginny replied absently. She was busy staring intently at Hermione's left hand.

Hermione put her glass down after a long swig to find Ginny gaping openly at her. 'What's the matter?'

Ginny spluttered incoherently and pointed in a desperate and incredulous way at Hermione's hand. Hermione looked down to where the red-head was pointing and flushed bashfully. On her third finger, in all its glory, sat a dazzlingly elegant engagement ring. 'Oh.'

After spluttering for a moment longer, Ginny managed to spit out a single intelligible word; '_Hermione_!'

Hermione laughed nervously at her friend's outburst. 'I was just about to mention it, I promise.'

Ginny scoffed, but seemed to have recovered from her temporary fit of indignation. She asked hastily, 'Why didn't you come and tell me as _soon_ as he proposed?'

Hermione flushed again and said, 'Because he only asked me when I got home from work this morning-'

'Hang on, you said late here because of work…'

'No,' Hermione corrected, looking reminiscent of Professor McGonagall. 'I said that work was horrible – because it was – I never said I was late _because_ of work.'

Ginny thought about Hermione's words for a moment before huffing, 'Fine. Then why didn't you come and tell me after he proposed? What were you doing?'

The pointed look that Ginny received from Hermione was enough to make her understand. 'Right. Lucky girl.'

Hermione giggled in an embarrassed way, and took another drink. She sat back idly in her seat and looked around the little café. She sighed in a contented way. 'Can you believe we've had _five_ years of peace?'

Ginny shook her head, smiling blissfully. 'It doesn't seem nearly that long.'

'Five years.' Hermione repeated almost disbelievingly. 'Five years with my Gryffindor.'

'Plus seven years of friendship, Hermione.' Ginny added lightly.

Hermione nodded absently, twisting her newly acquired ring around her finger. 'But we only got together after Harry destroyed Voldemort.'

'Will you tell me the story again?' Ginny asked, suddenly feeling like a little girl, asking for a story to drift to sleep to at night.

'You've already heard it about one hundred times!' Hermione replied exasperatedly. She was, however, smiling affectionately. 'I'll tell it… if you really want to hear it…?'

Ginny nodded hurriedly. She sat eagerly forward, leaning her elbows on the table. Hermione laughed heartily at her friend, and began her tale:

…

'One of my biggest regret is that I never had enough time to get to know my beloved godfather, Sirius Black.' Harry began in a deep, mournful voice. He was surrounded by a mass of people. The Order of the Phoenix stood at attention, their hats by their side, in honour of Sirius Black. The Weasley's all stood together, their hands linked in a silent effort to support Harry. From where Hermione stood, in Ron's arms, she could see the agony that Harry was in. Even after three years, Harry still grieved for his godfather.

'This man was more than just as a godfather to me; he was a part of my family. His friendship was the most important to my father as he grew up, and Sirius' support helped me through some very tough times.' Harry's voice was tight and formal, as if he was scared to break down in front of everybody. 'Here lies the best of men. He did not deserve to die so young. Please honour this man with me.'

Everyone in the crowd bowed their heads in acquiesce of Harry's request. Minutes went by before Harry spoke again, concluding his speech. 'Sirius was not friendly with his family, so as one last tribute to him, he has been buried beside my dear parents here at Godric Hollow. I know that it is what he would've wanted. To rest in peace beside his fellow Marauder and best friend, James Potter. Sirius, we love you, bless you, weep for you and drink to you.'

Harry held out his right hand, and in it appeared a glass of Fire-whiskey. Everyone in the crowd followed suit and Harry called out, 'To Sirius!'

The old wizarding tradition was called to order by Remus Lupin, who stood on the first step of the new Godric's Hollow. Harry had rebuilt Godric's Hollow in exact replica of his parents old house. 'Please, if everybody present would like to come inside to continue our day of honour for my beloved brother Marauder.'

As the gathering dispersed, Hermione stood watching Harry's lone profile. He stood in front of the three graves, looking like a man who had lost everything. His body had endured more than all of the people surrounding him put together, and yet he still stood tall. Even in this time of great sadness, his body radiated the strength that Hermione had always loved in him.

Smiling sadly, Hermione turned to go, to leave him with his thoughts. But as she took a step away, Harry's voice called out softly. 'Stay with me?'

There was such helplessness in Harry's voice, and Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. She walked over to him slowly and came to a stop beside him. There they stood for many silent minutes, looking down at the graves of Harry's parents and his godfather.

'It's true, you know.' Harry said after a while. Hermione looked at his face. He did not look at her, but she could see the tears he was shedding. 'My biggest regret is not knowing him, or my parents.'

Hermione took in a quick breath to calm her nerves. The person that stood beside her was no longer the boy that saved her life in their first year at Hogwarts, but the man that the boy had grown into… the man she loved with all her heart. 'I could never fathom the pain you must feel right now, Harry. Having lost some many people that you love.'

She knew that it was a pathetic thing to say, but Hermione couldn't think of anything else. A cheerless smile spread across Harry's features, marring them instead of lifting them. 'It's not all bad, Hermione. I'm still surrounded by people I love, one of whom is standing beside me.'

Hermione knew that he did not love her the way she loved him, but her heart didn't. Her heart started beating faster, against her will, and Hermione strove to calm herself. 'You'll always have my love, Harry.'

Without saying anything, Harry reached out and gently held Hermione's hand in his own. Hermione looked away from him, knowing that one look into her eyes would betray her true emotions to Harry. Even someone less observant than Harry would read her expression.

'You've been my strength, Hermione.' Harry began saying. Hermione's grip on his hand tightened slightly. 'Throughout these hard years, you've never let me down. You've always stood beside me. You've given me your strength when mine had left me for dead. You gave me the will to push myself harder, to defeat Voldemort, just so that I could live the rest of my life, with you in it.'

Suddenly, Hermione wasn't so sure that Harry's love for her was strictly platonic. Harry's grasp on her hand loosened unexpectedly, his doubt evident in the action. Hermione finally turned to look at Harry. He was watching her with his intense green eyes, trying to read her reaction to his confession.

'How long have you felt that way, Harry?' Hermione asked quietly, meeting his gaze with a steady look.

Harry turned to look out over the town that lay below them. They stood on a small hill in front of the Hollow, watching the light drain rapidly from the sky. It took Harry a long time before he answered Hermione question. When he did, he spoke in a whisper. 'For years now I have known that you are my strongest friend. For years now I have known that you would stop at nothing to help me. For years I had thought of you as Ron's girl… No, don't interrupt… I let myself view you that way so that we could finish what the Prophecy started all those years ago.'

The fact that Harry used the word 'we' instead of 'I' was not lost of Hermione.

'When I defeated Voldemort two months ago, I was left with a feeling of emptiness. I knew that I had just become the most famous person in the Wizarding World, but I also knew that my life would never be peaceful if I stayed in London. I knew that I would never have a 'normal' life. But the one thing I knew more than anything was that I wanted you.' Harry spoke in a hushed tone, but the passion in his voice was just as strong as if he were yelling. 'When I asked you to move into Godric's Hollow with me, it wasn't just because I didn't want to live in this great, big house on my own. My motives weren't that honest.'

Hermione didn't need to be told the real reason. During the passed month or so of living with Harry, Hermione had found herself in a few awkward situations with Harry. All of which she brushed of as her own doing. She began to realise now, that she wasn't the only culprit. An incredulous and amused smile spread across her features.

Hermione turned to look at the sky, and she began to laugh. Her laughter began quietly, but her mirth soon became too great to contain and she was soon laughter uproariously. Harry turned a confused face to her. 'What do you find so funny about this situation?'

Hermione composed herself and looked at him. Her smile faded as she saw the desperate longing in his eyes. 'You, Harry. I find you very funny.'

'Why?' Harry asked, looking a trifle hurt. Hermione did not laugh, though she desperately wanted to.

'For one so observant, I would have thought that you would have noticed my long-held attachment to you. I would not have thought that I would have to tell you how much I love you.' Hermione said with a light heart. All her efforts to hide her emotions from her dear friend would never be needed again. Harry's eyes bore into hers with surprise, hope and deep-seated love. 'There's always been more to my support of you than just friendship. I love the way you endure all the heartache your life throws at you, the way you put up with all the attention you get, but most of all I love the way you don't hide who you are.'

Harry had been staring at her with a stunned expression during her whole speech, and only when she finished did he snap out of his reverie. 'Is this a dream?' he asked in a husky whisper.

'There's only one way to find out.' Hermione said and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Harry held her close to him, cradling her with his strong arms. Hermione's hands held his face, keeping his lips on hers as she poured all of her pent-up love into their first kiss.

'And here I thought you two were having a sob-session.' Ron said dryly from the door of the house. 'My, did I have it all wrong.'

Harry broke the kiss and looked at Ron. His arm wrapped itself protectively around Hermione's waist as they turned to face Ron. His grip was firm, almost like he was frightened to let her go. 'I must say, you have impeccable timing, my friend. If you had interrupted an instant before you did, I would have murdered you.'

Ron laughed heartily at this. 'Are you two coming in, or what?'

Harry glanced down at Hermione, who smiled encouragingly. She stretched up to whisper in his ear, 'Why not? I suddenly have a strange desire to show off my hero to everyone inside.'

Harry flashed her a dazzling smile and caught her off guard with a heated kiss. 'By the gods, if you had rejected me today-'

'Well, I didn't. I'm here to stay, forever at your side.' Hermione said and she giggled at Harry's smile. She had not seen him look so happy since she agreed to move in with him.

'Let's go, then.' He said cheerfully and they walked toward the Hollow, hand in hand, the way they had always wanted to.

…

'The End.' Hermione said and she finished her drink with a satisfied sigh. 'Anyway, let's go. They're waiting.'

'Who?' Ginny asked, still in a daze after hearing the fairytale like story.

Hermione got up and laughed at Ginny as she grabbed her coat. 'Everyone. We're having a little celebratory night. The official engagement party will be too formal to actually enjoy ourselves. Hurry up.'

Ginny nodded and rose to her feet. As the two young witches walked off towards the Hollow, Ginny turned to look at her friend. 'You know, half the girls in the world would kill to be in your shoes.'

Hermione sent Ginny a mischievous smile. 'I know, that's why I always keep my wand close by.'

…

**Was it stupid? The ending didn't quite work the way I wanted it to, but I just had to get it done. Tell me what you think.**

**Enigmatic Wayfarer **


End file.
